


Thundering Fear

by Akinasky



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of the Wild Hunt, Dating Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Works in a Bookstore, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, sbfears, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles sees the clouds turning dark and knows what's coming, only he doesn't want Derek to know what a wuss he is about thunder and lightning, no matter how valid his fears are after the Wild Hunt.Derek is determined to help his boyfriend face his fear.





	Thundering Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is set early in Derek/Stiles relationship as a prequel to My Love, A Wimp. it will be added to that series but should stand well on its own.

After returning to the FBI intern program after defeating the Anuk Ite, taking Derek with him, Stiles couldn’t really live in the dorms anymore because he didn’t want to. Stiles learned on the drive to Beacon Hills in some pretty swanky hotel rooms that cuddling with Derek was one of his favorite things in the entire world.

Derek easily found a place he could rent, got a job in a nearby bookstore and they started their relationship out slowly despite the desperate kissing that happened in the safe house. Neither of them had been too keen on jumping into the deep end of a same sex relationship when they’d never had one in the past.

Stiles proved Derek’s innocence to the FBI then less than a week later, Derek was picking Stiles up at the campus while the human preened under the watchful eye of his fellow classmates. Derek brought Stiles food when he was studying in the library and they went to see new movies as often as Stiles badgered Derek into the theater.

It was Friday and Stiles was rushing to the apartment, looking at the clouds overhead and wishing for the first time that Derek wasn’t here. He knew after the months since the Wild Hunt what was going to happen and Stiles figured he was already such a spaz there was no way he wanted Derek to see what was coming.

His phone rang and he winced as he tugged it out of his pocket and answered, “Hey Der! What’s up?”

Derek didn’t speak for a minute then asked, “What’s wrong?”

Stiles held back the groan at being too cheerful, even over the phone Derek knew Stiles well enough that he could read the false levity in his tone. “Nothings wrong, you called me remember?”

“Okay, I was thinking of catching a movie then dinner tonight? We can go to that diner with the curly fries.”

Stiles smiled despite his rising anxiety, “We always go there.”

“I like the happy sounds you make when you eat them,” Derek responded sheepishly and Stiles chuckled.

“Okay, meet you at the apartment and we can drive over together?”

Derek agreed with a hum and hung up the phone. Stiles looked at the darkening sky, squared his shoulders and took off towards the apartment again. When he got there, Stiles dropped his book bag on the floor next to the small couch and rushed to change his clothes. Derek was going to be home soon then they would leave.

He dressed in one of Derek’s Henley’s and ran his fingers through his hair just as the front door opened and Derek called out, “Stiles, you ready?”

“Yup,” he said, coming out of their shared bedroom and grinned when Derek saw him in the shirt and walked over to press up close to him and press his nose into Stiles’s neck to scent him.

“I love when you wear my scent, it makes me happy.”

Stiles grinned and wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders for a quick squeeze before he shoved away from him, “Let’s go.”

They went to an early showing of the newest action flick and Stiles listened as the patter of rain got louder and louder, his anxiety rising until he had to get up from the seat in the theater and rushed out to the door. Derek followed after him, touching his shoulder gently.

“Stiles, what is it?”

A flash of lightning lit the sky, quickly followed by the crack of thunder and Stiles dropped to the floor in front of the door. His hands shook, pressing into his ears, trying not to imagine the faces, the weird outfits and the horses that he could hear coming towards him.

“Don’t let them take me!” he husked, rocking on the floor.

Derek’s hands reached out and tried to pull the hands away from Stiles’s head and he couldn’t fight the strength in his boyfriend’s gentle grip, “Stiles what is this?”

“If they come, you’ll forget me,” Stiles shuddered and jerked away from Derek.

Derek made a soft sound of understanding, then moved to lift Stiles from the floor. Stiles fought and grappled with him, just as Derek lifted him up and opened the door with his free hand and stepped outside.

Stiles started struggling, screaming and making a general nuisance of himself, tears mixing with the rain as it fell around them, soaking them both.

“No, Derek, don’t do this! They’ll take me again! They’ll make you forget me, I can’t do it again.”

Derek kept walking until they were standing next to the Camaro and Derek pressed him back on the hood of the car. Then Derek pressed his hands to Stiles’s shoulders and waited until his panic attack shuddered to a stop. It finally left him, weakened and useless and quiet.

Thunder rocked the sky around them and through Stiles’s body once more and he gripped Derek’s arms, trying to stay. He just wanted to stay.

“The Wild Hunt isn’t coming back and even if they do, I would just go after you. I am not going to lose you now. Not now.”

Stiles shook his head, keeping his eyes closed, terrified that if he opened them the mouthless creatures would be surrounding them.

Derek leaned in close, pressing a gentle kiss to Stiles’s forehead and asked, “Look at the sky. It might look angry but soon, the clouds will part and we’ll see the light on the other side. The light is always there, just waiting for a break in the clouds.”

Stiles’s eyes fluttered open at that, looking into Derek’s smiling face and crinkled green eyes, “That was very poetic Mr. Hale.”

Derek shrugged, “We had a poetry slam at the bookstore yesterday.”

Stiles laughed then did the thing that scared him the most, he looked up at the sky. The lightning flashed again and he winced but didn’t close his eyes, instead he imagined the light just beyond those darkened clouds. He imagined he could see them now, that the lightning and the thunder was a little memory in the grand scheme of a long and full day. He closed his eyes gently, letting the image take over in his mind, imagined them warming under the sun on the hood of the Camaro.

Derek gasped, “Stiles look!”

Stiles opened his eyes again to see the clouds breaking and the sun shining through. He glanced at Derek in shock, “Did I do that?”

Derek stared back at him, “I think you would know better than me.”

“Oh shit, I think that was me,” Stiles groaned as he stared at the sky that was clearing freakishly fast. “I guess the Mountain Ash thing wasn’t a fluke then?”

Derek grinned, “Never thought it was, you just need to believe.”

“Well I believe that there is a nice warm couch at home that we could be cuddling on while eating ice cream and watching Netflix,” Stiles said, wrapping his very damp arms around Derek’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He imagined that they were warm and dry and he could feel it happening. “Maybe we should start with Harry Potter, though I’m pretty sure I missed my chance for a letter to Hogwarts.”

Derek chuckled and dragged him off the hood of the car and dropped him next to the door before unlocking it and helping him inside. “I doubt that will stop you,” the werewolf said just before he closed the door and Stiles grinned.

No, that wasn’t going to stop him, that’s for sure. He could be an FBI agent and a wizard.

And apparently, he didn’t need to fear the thunder anymore, the Wild Hunt wasn’t going to force him out of his own life ever again. Derek got into the driver side and drove them home where they put in the first Harry Potter and Stiles pulled his laptop in front of him and started researching, sending a quick email to Deaton, to see what the heck he needed to do, to become a Druid, maybe even an Emissary someday.


End file.
